Acceptance, Love, Revenge Part I
by Xavier Von Zsazzen
Summary: The story is set in a semi-alternate timeline. Follows Landon Adams, a newbie to the Upper East Side. This series picks up at the beginning of Season One, therefore events after this time, though already occurred in the original timeline have yet to occur. Characters are in their senior year of high school.


Welcome to Acceptance, Love, Revenge Part I! A Gossip Girl Fan Fiction Series!

Characters are from the television adaptation.

**Main Characters NOT appearing in this series include:**

Dan Humphrey

Jenny Humphrey

Vanessa Abrams

Ivy Dickens

The story is set in a semi-alternate timeline. Follows Landon Adams, a newbie to the Upper East Side. This series picks up at the beginning of Season One, therefore events after this time, though already occurred, have characters are in their senior year of high school. Chuck and Blair have not dated, Serena does not meet Dan but instead comes back from boarding school in time for 12th grade. The Serena-Nate Hookup occurs at the end of 10th grade. Harold Waldorf has moved to France with Roman already. This series picks up at the beginning of Season One, therefore events after this time, though already occurred, have not.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, son?" my father said, as we pulled up in front of St. Jude's School for Boys. It was a bright sunny day, temperatures hitting one hundred and ten degrees Fahrenheit. The pavement sizzled as car and truck horns blared around the block. The courtyard to the school was full of students gossiping about their exorbitant summer vacations.

"Right now, I'm ready for six more hours of sleep. but I'll survive. Thanks for the ride dad." I said wearily as I stepped out of his '69 Camaro and gazed up upon the school for the elites of New York's Upper East Side. It was mammoth in its size compared to the high schools in Canada. I walked towards the doors of St. Jude's; where I first spotted Blair, her preparatory school uniform and group of friends following her like young ducklings following their mother.

"Who is that, stepping out from that jalopy?" Blair disgustedly complained as she strutted out to meet the late arriving Serena van der Woodsen.

"Since when do you know what jalopy is? And that's Landon Adams, one of the best college soccer players in Canada. He just transferred to St. Jude's" Serena cheerfully responded as she met Blair with a hug. If it weren't for Serena's long flowing blonde hair, you could've sworn Blair and Serena were sisters.

"I spent last summer with my dad and Roman in France, home to the 24 Hours of Le Mans, I think I know a thing or two about cars" she sarcastically replied while texting 100 words per minute on her smartphone.

"Put that thing away and let's go say hi! I'm sure you two will have plenty to talk about over the Bass-Van Der Woodsen Charity Dinner tonight" Serena gleefully laughed and bolted towards my direction, tugging an uninterested Blair along with her.

"You do realize I have a boyfriend, Serena? Does the name Nate ring a bell in that barren head of yours?" stammered Blair as she dragged behind the eager blonde bombshell.

"Landon!" Serena yelled out to me, "My friend, Blair wants to ask you out to a charity dinner tonight, will you be her date?" she exclaimed.

"Ignore her, she needs to seek medical attention right away." blurted out Blair as she tried to push Serena away from me.

"Don't be silly B, you need a date for tonight and Landon would be the perfect escort, wouldn't you L?" insisted Serena.

"I'd love to escort Blair to the charity dinner tonight, if she'll let me that is." I replied politely.

"Then it's a date! She'll have her car pick you up at 7, and it's a black tie event!" Serena sang out as she tugged Blair through the front doors of Constance.

"Serena! What about NATE?! He IS my boyfriend after all, shouldn't I be taking him?" Blair scolded as she pulled Serena into the girls' washroom.

"If you have been paying any interest in Nate you would've known he's staying with his grandfather in the Hamptons and won't be back until the 15th, that gives you and Landon plenty of time together." Serena replied persuasively, as she touched up her make up with the pristine bathroom mirror.

"I'm not some kind of whore that jumps for another man, just because mine is 100 miles away S, unlike you I'm faithful to the men in my life." Blair stated proudly, adjusting her signature headband.

"Oh really? Just like how you were faithful to your dad when he left with Roman?" Serena hissed.

"That doesn't count, and besides I amends with him last summer" Blair responded as she proceeded to exit the washroom.

"Not so fast B" Serena quickly slammed the door shut. "Can you at least give Landon a chance, you don't want to show him the cold shoulder, when who knows he may befriend Nate, since they both play soccer. Can you at least say he's cute?" grinned Serena.

"Fine I'll go with him" she reluctantly replied. "But it will be strictly friendly, and if he gets frisky with me I'm going to give him a true Blair Waldorf welcome to the Upper East Side." professed Blair as she exited she washroom.

"Ugh, you'll come around B" as Serena wearily smiled.

"I'm surprised to see you back from the Vanderbilt's so soon Nathaniel, I take it the visit to the empire didn't go well?" Chuck hoarsely said as Nate entered the stretch executive limo.

"It went great actually, it was the first time in a while that he never mentioned college" Nate said relieved as he placed his book bag on the seat next time. Chuck, seated across from him, had already opened a bottle of champagne.

"Then what's the reason for your early return to the City? And don't tell me Blair persuaded you to return for the Bass-Van der Woodsen Charity Dinner tonight? You hate those" Chuck snickered.

"No, I plan on surprising her, todays our one year anniversary" Nate stated proudly.

"So you two are still together even after she found out you hooked- up with Serena at the Shepard wedding?" Chuck replied surprised

"Blair and I already sorted that out, it was a mistake and she forgives me" Nate responded, with a suggestion in his voice that he was nervous about the charity dinner.

"And what a beautiful mistake it was." Chuck responded as he poured out a glass of Veuve Clicqout champagne.

"Isn't it a little early for that Chuck?" Nate replied, obviously annoyed.

" It's never too early for the pleasures of life, Nathaniel; especially if the pleasures cost twenty-five hundred dollars a bottle" Chuck preached as he handed the glass of expensive champagne to Nate, "it's for you, a little bit of liquid courage before you meet Blair." He laughed before pouring a second glass for himself.

"To your one year anniversary!" Chuck proclaimed as he toasted Nate.

Later in the day…

"I still can't believe you made me skip school just to get ready for the dinner tonight, I have plenty of time to get ready after school S!" Blair said fumingly to a busy Serena as they dropped their purses and shopping bags near the foot of her queen size bed.

"I just want to make sure everything is perfect tonight B, Landon is the perfect guy for you." Serena insisted.

"Why do you want me to be with him so badly? Does this have something to do with you and Nate?" Blair blurted out, thinking that Serena may have a renewed romantic interest in Nate.

"Of course not Blair, all I'm saying is that you deserve a night out!" Serena's bright, glowing smile faded into a worried gloomy look.

"Why not me and you? A girl's night out! Why do I have to take the new empty-headed jock on the block?" Blair pleaded.

"Because a date is required for the event, and you don't realize it but Landon is one of the most eligible bachelors in Canada, you are lucky to have him as your date" Serena professed.

"How do you know so much about him? He just arrived in town and judging by his mode of transportation he doesn't look like he has much of status in the Upper East Side." Blair snickered as she sat at her make up table, preparing for the charity dinner.

"What happened to being a part of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club B? and he's not that poor, he makes five times as much money off his Nike endorsements than we pay for school in our entire four years, and plus I know a lot about him from boarding school." Serena muttered, sporting an even more gloomier look.

"Oh great, you're setting me up with one of your drug-head friends from boarding school in Kansas." Blair groaned as she tried to style her hair without the aid of her hairdresser.

"Blair! He's not a drug-head; he's someone who deserves a place and a warm welcome to our world." Serena lamented as she went through Blair's closet, looking for the most provocative dress she owned to wear tonight.

"How does he deserve a place on the Upper East Side? Only those born into it have place here. Even if he is the son of the devil, he couldn't get into this world." fumed Blair as she entered her ensuite bathroom.

"Close" mumbled Serena as she tried to keep down the truth.

"What do you mean "close"?" What are you not telling me?" Blair stammered, peering out the bedroom door, desperately trying to get the truth out of Serena.

"He's Chuck's brother, Blair." Serena trembled as she turned around to see the horrified look on Blair's face.

"You can't be serious Serena?, How is he Chuck's brother?" Blair quivered, still with a look of disbelief written on her face.

"He showed me his birth certificate Blair, Bart and Eveyln are his parents" Serena stammered as she collapsed on Blair's bed, covered in dress choices for the charity dinner.

But the dinner was the last thing on their minds right now, the revelation of Chuck's sibling was by far the most earth-shattering news the pair of best friends had ever received. The implications of such a turn of events on the Upper East Side could re-shape it completely.

"How do you know it wasn't a fake? Chuck can have fake documents made at a flick of the wrist!" Blair cried as she emerged from the bathroom to sit by Serena's side.

"I don't know Blair, it's just that he deserves to be here, just like the rest of us. Like you said, being a part of this world is a birth right, and he has that right." Serena responded

"We have to make sure S, Chuck knows a private investigator that can easily verify if he is Chuck's brother or not, we have to tell Chuck!" Blair pleaded as she grabbed her cellphone and proceeded to call Chuck.

"NO BLAIR DON'T!" Serena shrieked ash she snatched the mobile phone from Blair's hands.

"SERENA!?, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Blair yelped as she looked at Serena in shock as if S had gone insane.

"He doesn't want anyone to know, he wants to tell them himself" Serena replied as she tried to regain the trust of Blair.

"So when is he going to tell everyone? When his secret has torn apart the entire Upper East Side?" Blair angrily barked at Serena " I am going to confront Jameson and make sure by the end of the night he tells the truth, whether he is Chuck's brother or not, no one gets into this world by choosing to cover up the truth." raged Blair as she stormed out the room, with a death glare in her eyes.

Later that night…

"Hey Chuck, have you seen Blair? She should've been here by now" Nate anxiously stammered. He had been waiting for half an hour and she still hadn't arrived.

"Nathaniel, you of all people should know that I don't keep tabs on another man's woman." Chuck responded, his breath reeking of champagne.

"But if I had to take a guess, I'd say that's her limo pulling up now" Chuck continued as he handed Nate a glass of champagne "For good luck" he chuckled as he escorted two women to the bar.

Nate stood proudly at the entrance to the Palace Hotel, wearing his golden smile, awaiting the moment Blair noticed he was back from the Vanderbilts.

But as the door of the metallic black limo opened, it was a boy, not Blair who exited the cab.

Nate quickly turned around and proceeded to the bar, but froze in place at the sound of Blair's voice.

He turned around to see the same guy helping Blair out of the limo, and as they headed towards the entrance, Blair's eyes met Nate's. She could see the disbelief in his eyes. At that time, both of their hearts dropped as they stared at each other. The only thing Nate could feel at that moment was he heart shattering into a million pieces.

"Nate!" Blair cried out, but Nate just turned around and walked away, dropping the small box worth ten thousand dollars to the floor.

"Nate! You're back!" exclaimed Blair as she let of Jameson's hand and sprinted towards Nate.

Landon, from his boarding school conversations with Serena, knew that Nate and Blair were a couple and was envious of Nate's relationship with Blair, so much as to do everything he could to end their relationship so he could pursue his own with her.

"Of course I'm back Blair, how else would I propose to you? Now I can see that won't be happening" Nate stammered as Blair saw the pain in Nate's baby blue eyes; she knew what Nate was feeling and thinking.

"Nate! It's not what it looks like." Blair cried out, desperately trying to explain the truth.

"Then what does it look like Blair?! I gave you a free pass for sleeping with Chuck, and you forgave me for hooking up with Serena. But I thought all of that was in the past!" Nate angrily barked at Blair.

"It is in the past Nate but let me explain, please" pleaded Blair as the tears were trickling out of her eyes.

"Explain what? That I've been gone only 6 days and you've already moved on?" It's our one-year anniversary Blair! Even that should mean something to you." Nate cried out as he stormed away furiously.

"Nate, please, give me a chance to explain!" she cried as started to run after Nate.

"Just forget it Blair, I knew coming back for you was a mistake, it's over." Nate fumed as he exited the ballroom into the coatrooms.

"Please wait Nate!" Blair sobbed as she sprinted after Nate.

"So much for a warm Upper East Side welcome" snickered Landon as he pulled up to the bar alongside Serena who was onto her fourth Martini.

"Well, it got you what you wanted, didn't it?" mumbled Serena as she ordered a fifth Martini, while still sipping on her fourth. Unlike her best friend Blair, Serena could handle her alcohol, much to the enjoyment of the many men in her life.

"Of course, Nate is furious with Blair. This should drive her straight into my arms and Nate straight into yours." Landon triumphantly professed, as he downed the shot of vodka.

"Now all I need you to do is get me a quite minute with Bart Bass, and we'll be even." He smirked as he ordered another round of vodka shots for the two of them.

"And why would I do that? Can't you just walk up to him ask to talk to him?" Serena slurred as she finished off her Martini.

"Bartholomew Bass is an extremely busy man, and with you being his step-daughter, he's obligated to make time for you in his busy schedule." Landon replied.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to help you Landon, you got me Nate, I got you Blair, we're even now." Serena blurted out.

"Of course we're even, but you're going to do it anyway, in fact, you're going to do everything I want you to do." He dictated to her as he held out his phone, with a video playing on it.

At first Serena couldn't make out what the video was showing but she when she started to focus, she noticed to people making out on the balcony of a cottage.

"This is a video of two people kissing, what does this have to do with anything?" Serena questioned.

"Look closely Serena" Landon responded.

As Serena bent closer to the screen, she began to make out the faces of the people in the video.

"How did you get this?!" She shuddered, as she looked more awake now than she did all night.

"I keep tabs on everyone on the Upper East Side Serena, it's to make sure I get what I want" He replied as he handed her a vodka shot. "Now you are going to march up to Bart and ask to speak to him, then you are going to bring him backstage; If you fail to follow my instructions then I will have no choice but to show this video to Blair, and what will she think of you when she sees you locking lips with her boyfriend?" Landon said "Now drink up, you have one hour to get Bart alone or this video gets shown to Blair." Landon snickered as he downed his vodka shot and disappeared in a crowd of people.

Serena was still in a state of shock and fear. Someone knows of her relationship with Nate and has proof. She tried to get on her feet, but stumbled, feeling dizzy and sleepy. Realizing that she drank way too much than her usual quota, she urgently tried to find Bart before her time ran out.

"Ladies, I'm Chuck Bass, my father owns this hotel and is being honored tonight for his superficial values, I on the other hand, own the penthouse and will be honored if you show me your values in bed." Chuck persuasively said to the two women on his arm when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

Chuck spun around quickly, and not to his surprise he saw a clearly tipsy Serena.

"I don't think you'll need tonight's after party to get wasted Serena, you'll need it to get sober" he smirked at Serena.

"Chuck I need your help!" Serena said with the slurring in her speech increasing with everyone word she spoke.

"I'm not Alcoholics Anonymous Serena, I'm the complete opposite" Chuck replied, although he noticed something was off about her behaviour.

"Not with the alcohol Chuck, where's Bart?" she stammered, trying to get all her words out.

"My father would be less than impressed with your current state Serena, try to sober up first" as Chuck offered her a bottle of water and a scone.

"It's urgent Chuck!" she blurted out as she drank half of the bottle of water and ate the scone whole.

"He's in the Main Ballroom" Chuck sighed as he escorted the two women up the crowded stairwell.

Serena urgently rushed through the crowd of the Main Ballroom, frantically trying to find Bart Bass.

"Tick Tock!" sang out Landon as Serena stumbled into him. He was tapping his watch hand and laughing as he disappeared again into the sea of people.

She Ran through the room twice, failing to spot Bart. Giving up hope, Serena felt like collapsing and crying until she couldn't cry anymore. At that second, she spotted Bart, near the large podium at the centre of the stage. She stumbled forward and finally reached Bart.

"Excuse me Bart, can I speak to you for a minute?" Serena exhaustedly said as she didn't even wait for Bart's response before she dragged him backstage.

"Serena what's the meaning of this, I'm about to go on stage in ten minutes to accept an award, couldn't this wait until we get home?" Bart stammered.

"It will only be a minute Bart" Serena persisted as she dragged him around to the sight of Landon and his signature smirk.

"I want you to go right home Serena, you reek off alcohol" pleaded Bart as he turned to the still smirking Landon "Who is this?" he professed as he adjusted his suit.

"The name is Landon sir, Landon Adams, or I hope Landon Bass." Landon proudly touted. "That will be all Serena, enjoy the event" he said with a snicker.

"What do you mean Landon Bass?" Bart responded with a puzzling look on his face.

"You know exactly what I mean, I'm you're son of course, the one you gave up for adoption, two years before my brother Chuck was born." Landon replied, quivering in his shoes.

"I don't know what you're talking about; I don't have any children, other than my nuisance of a son in Chuck." Bart shuddered as he began a realization that this might be his son.

"You don't? Then why is your signature on my birth certificate and the adoption papers you signed?" Landon thundered.

"You are not my son, and I will do all I can to prevent you from ruining my perfect life." He Barked at Landon, not wanting his past mistakes to ruin his perfect life.

"So are you openly denying that I am not your son?" Landon replied. You could hear the hurt in his voice by now.

Bart, seeing the hurt in Landon's eyes replied "Of course, you're my son, only someone stupid and naïve would pull a stunt like this, you share a lot of qualities with Chuck, but no one is going to believe you. Now I want you to go pack up and fly back to where ever you came from, never to return. I have a Man of the Year Award to accept now." Bart bellowed as he walked out on stage, only to see the stunned reaction of the ballroom guests. They heard every word of their conversation and he was man of the year no more.

Blair raced after Nathaniel as he headed for the rear exit.

"Please Nate! Just hear me out!" Blair wailed at the top of her lungs.

"Why Blair? For you to break my heart yet again?!" Nate growled at her, as she froze, tears streaming down her face. It was unlike her to show her true emotions in public. She hated feeling embarrassed in public and prided herself for being as elegant and poised as a white swan. But for Nate, she wasn't afraid to express herself, because she knew she could lose him for good.

"But believe you have to believe me Nate! He's Chuck's brother!" Blair pleaded with Nate, trying to convince him of the truth.

"So what if he's Chuck's brother? That doesn't mean you can date him or any other guy while you're in a relationship with me!" Nate snapped back at her.

"I wasn't dating him Nate, it's complicated, I can't explain it-" "Stop Blair, just stop! I've had enough to drama in my life, just leave me alone!" raged Nathaniel, his anger and emotion erupting.

Blair, witnessing the display of raw emotion from Nate for the first time, was stunned and knew this was the end of their relationship. She decided to draw the line.

"Fine, if you're so naïve to not believe the truth, then we're done, I don't want to see you again!" she cried as she bolted out the door.

Nate, furious with Blair's actions, stomped angrily to the bar.

"Nate what's wrong?" Serena asked trying to comfort him, knowing exactly what was wrong.

"It's Blair, I saw her get out of the limo with Landon Adams, who she claims is Chuck's brother." He replied; there was anger, but also a subtle hint of hurt in his voice.

"She's telling the truth" Serena replied, putting down her martini turning her full attention to Nate.

"Landon is Chuck's brother, I went to boarding school with him, he has everything to prove it Nate, she wasn't lying." Serena said, trying to console, while trying to lure him into her arms.

"Really? Does Chuck know?" he replied, ordering a shot of tequila with a wave of his hand.

"He was going to tell Chuck and Bart tonight" she replied, downing the glass of liquor.

"But what was Blair doing with him?" he said, the anger started to build in his voice as he received his drink.

Serena, knowing exactly what Blair was doing with Landon, ordered another martini.

"I don't know Nate, but all I need is a friend now, and it looks like you need one too" She sobbed, hoping her acting would lure Nate into her trap.

"It's ok Serena, I'm here for you, as long as you're here for me" he consoled as he hugged her.

Serena returned the hug, not before slipping something into Nate's drink.

It was an amorous hug that lasted quite longer than a friendly hug. Nate retracted from the hug, picked up his shot and clinked his glass with Serena's

"To friendship" he proclaimed as he downed his shot, Serena followed suit and downed her martini, losing count of how many she had that evening. But almost immediately Nate began to feel the effects of the drug Serena dropped in his glass.

"Are you ok Nate?" Serena worriedly but aware of the drug asked.

"Yeah, yeeee-aah" his speech was beginning to slur as he stumbled out of the bar stool, trying to hold his own weight up, but he felt like gravity was his biggest enemy. "Immmmm g-g-goo-ing to head ho-oome nowwww, t-t-thanks for be-eeeing here with meee" he slowly muttered out, looking really drunk to the point, but not beyond wasted.

"You shouldn't be heading home." Serena replied

"It'ssss allllrighttt S, I'm gooooooood" Nate moaned, his health getting worse by the second.

"Your parents can't see you like this Nate" she quickly replied, on the brink of setting her plan into motion. "Let me take you home Nate, you can sleep on my couch."

"N-n-nooo waaay" he coughed out, stumbling out of his bar stool, onto the floor of the bar.

"Come on Nate you need help" she said helping Nate of the floor.

As she finished the sentence, Nate unwillingly and still unbeknownst to his actions nodded, whether he wanted to leave with Serena or not, he had no choice or say in the matter. Serena carried Nate out through the rear exit and hailed a cab to her apartment. As she arrived at her building, she suddenly realized she didn't have enough money to pay her cab fare. Nate, fast asleep like a newborn babe in soft crib, had his wallet on him, but had no cash either. Serena desperately pleaded with the cab driver to let them go. She offered her jewelry and her phone to barter for her cab fare, but the cab driver was not negotiating.

He proceeded to phone the police, Serena offered up the last thing she could, her dignity. The cab driver happily accepted her deal as they performed a "dirty deed" mere inches from a sleeping Nathaniel. Once the deed was complete, she ushered herself out of the cab, carrying the drowsy Nate on her shoulder back to her apartment. Usually Serena wouldn't mind having sex with a complete stranger. She had done it with teachers, principals, janitors, poolboys, waiters, yoga coaches, dog walkers and even politicians; but this time it was different, this time she was in love with Nate, and having sex with someone other than him felt awful.

As she brought him into the apartment, she opened the shower, stripped him and put him in. He was immediately awaken by the cold water splashing down on his head. He proceeded to shower and sobered up with room service. He collected the room service order and lazily walked back to his makeshift bed on the Serena's couch. As he walked by the bathroom door, he could see Serena's slender body in the shower. He couldn't believe it was only yesterday that he and Serena were having the time of their lives at Nate's Hampton house. He knew he was cheating on Blair, but no one would ever find out. Then he realized, he broke up with Blair. His heart ached just thinking about the argument he had with her, but he was soon overrun with thoughts of his love for Serena. He dropped his tray on the table and proceeded to the shower which housed Serena.

The passionate couple in love made their way from the shower, to the kitchen table, to Nate's makeshift bed and finally to Serena's bed where they spent the night together.

**Part Two will introduce new characters including:**

(In order of role importance)

Dorota

Lilly van der Woodsen-Bass

Headmistress Queller

Andrew Tyler

Eric van der Woodsen

Jack Bass

Damien Dalgaard

Part Two will followup with Landon and Bart's offstage conversation, the morning after with Nate and Serena, Blair's breakdown and recovery and Chuck's shocking plan.

All types of feedback are welcome!


End file.
